elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebrae Umbra
Note this isnt my lore, Credits to those on the bottom of the lore page. -Tenebrae Umbra and Lucem Umbra- Lore: The two Umbras were created during a great war between the Dark Mages and Light Mages (Twilight473 lore). They are both beings who use their soul to become more powerful. Tenebrae Umbra: They were created by the Dark Mages. Their experiment started when the Dark Mages were loosing the war against the Light Mages. The Dark Mages wanted to create a being powerful enough to win the war. They started to experiment on pregnant women to make their baby be born without a soul, so they couldn't die in combat. They tried for years until they managed to accomplish their goal. The Tenebrae Umbra uses the darkness on their soul to make them more powerful. When they activate heir power, they are surrounded by a black smoke (which is the manifestation of their artificial soul), once this happens, the smoke grants them the ability to teleport, fly and makes them 5 times stronger. Another power that this race contains, is the power to alter the look of a part of the body, for example the arm. When this power is activated, the part of the body becomes black and monstrous, for example, sharp and long fingers. The powers that this altered part has can be any, like altering the reality around you, psychic powers, etc. This race was extinct until Twilight's birth. Only members of this family can have this race. Lucem Umbra: After the Tenebrae Umbras were created, the Light mages decided to make their own soldier too. The Lucem Umbra is the opposite of the Tenebrae Umbra, but they both use the power of their soul. The experiment for created this being was easier, since they didn't need a pregnant woman for doing it, once the test subject was born, they injected the subject special minerals and used rituals to the subject to remove their soul, but letting him or she able to make his or her soul come back to their bodies. Once they activate their power, their soul comes back to them, making them get surrounded by a white smoke (the smoke in the Lucem Umbra means their soul is back to their body) this grants them the same abilities as the Tenebrae Umbra but instead of Dark powers, it had Light ones. The Lucem Umbra can be used by any user as l0ng as they have some sort of relation with a Light Mage or another Lucem Umbra. Disadvantage of the races: Once this beings are covered by the smoke, if any user is able to touch them with a blade or spell, they will die or get injured horribly, since their soul is covering them to make them stronger. Other advantages of the races: If the being is not using their soul, their regeneration is quicker and is less likely to die. These two races are registered in the 6 mythical beings (Twilight473 lore). -In case of doubts, check out the replies on the post and if you are interested in using the race, please contact Twilight473, kingblack01 or NightRaiderTia, thank you! -